Often times, changing an infant's diaper can prove to be a difficult task. Many a care-giver has struggled to maintain a writhing infant in a suitable position for a diaper change. As babies learn to move about, they are less inclined to remain still when placed upon their backs. Commonly during a diapering activity, a growing infant will roll over, sit up, and/or push himself in a head-wise direction by planting his heels and thrusting his legs, thereby making the task of diaper changing a multiple-hand challenge. For instance, one hand is needed to hold the infant in a secure position while one or more hands are needed to remove and replace the diaper. Because most individuals do not have the dexterity to perform such a task, the infant is often not safely secured on a changing surface. As a result, the care-giver changing the diaper must maintain constant supervision and attention to the infant. In addition to causing considerable inconvenience to the care-giver, such movements create significant hazards. Sadly, many infants have suffered serious injuries after falling from elevated changed surfaces.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a diaper changing restraint system which is able to overcome the above disadvantages.